thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Charmed Lives
is issue #1. It is also the first issue in the first story arc. | Summary = The Girls are back in town! The Charmed ones return in this brand new fantasy series from Zenescope that picks up where the series left off. Claiming their victory in the battle against evil, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were free to settle into the future with their husbands and children, destined to live out the happily ever after they had so rightfully earned...or so they thought. | TheStory = "Eighteen months after happily ever after." And so starts a new adventure for the Charmed Ones, one they didn't really want. Two people stand waiting in Luscious, a night club. The woman, identified as Neena is dressed in a silver strapless dress. Impatiently, she asks if her companion is sure that "he" is coming. He tells her to relax, but before the person they are waiting for arrives, an Angel of Destiny confronts them and tries to stop them from going forward with their plan. She tells them that "the enemies you scheme against have already fulfilled their role in the battle." Neena requests the chance to deal with her and her companion watches as Neena opens up a portal and shoots fire at her, sending her into the portal. On her way in she rams into someone which starts a fight in the club. Neena's companion asks where she sent her. Neena tells him she never knows, but she hopes it's "someplace nasty." While this fight is going on, their contact finally arrives. He is a short guy whom Neena's companion calls "Weasel". Weasel identifies Neena's companion as Hogan and in exchange for some money he hands over a map. Despite having gotten his money, Weasel is not satisfied and tries to get something out of Neena. She takes exception to the hand on her ass and sends him flying with her fire power. When Hogan starts to ask, seemingly surprised by this action despite her having used the power only minutes before on the Angel of Destiny, she simple said, "He grabbed my ass." This leads to Magic School where Paige Matthews is talking to a class of her brother-in-law, Leo Wyatt's students. She has with her the Book of Shadows and is talking about it. One of the students, a girl named Jessalyn, indicates that she's bored. Paige offers to let her cast a spell out of the Book. Jess eagerly takes her up on it and the spell she casts turns her into what Paige later describes as a "seven-story demon". Neena and Hogan blow a hole in a mountain side. They look in and Hogan comments that that it's time to get to work. In the background, the Golden Gate Bridge can be seen. From where they are it looks rather small, implying that they are high above sea level. They enter the cave they find their and continued their journey. No mention is made as to exactly where they are trying to get. Phoebe Halliwell is trying to go back to work, but she’s having trouble finding her keys. She searches the couch as her husband, Coop watches amused. He locates her keys and watches her leave. And then she reappears next to him in a pink haze. She tells him, “No need to get all cupidy and beam me back,” but when he tells her it wasn’t him, she realizes that their baby daughter, Prue, has just come into her powers and doesn’t want Phoebe to go back to work. Phoebe coos over her daughters power and comments that she’s jealous and bids them both good-bye. It still doesn’t work. Piper Halliwell is enjoying some time just cooking with her own baby daughter, Melinda, when some potion bottles mysteriously appeared on the stove where she was planning to cook. They mixed with the food she was cooking and giant vines shot out lifting Piper and Melinda into the air. Freezing it didn’t work, so Piper grabbed a knife and tried cutting it. This didn’t work and Piper found herself running out of noticable options.When Piper’s two sons, Wyatt and Chris arrived in the door to the kitchen, she asked for their help. At the end of the day Phoebe has finally managed to get out of the house and arrives at the manor where she finds Piper barefoot on the couch with delivery pizza. Phoebe is surprised as she expected a food tasting of foods Piper was thinking about using for the restaurant she was planning to open. Piper tells her she thinks Melinda is coming into her powers. Phoebe knows the feeling and tells her about when Prue did. Then she asks what “Mel” did. “Attacked me with a giant salad.” That’s when Paige arrives fed up with dealing with Leo’s students. She puts the Book of Shadows down on the coffee table with the pizza and sits down. She tells them a little of her day. Phoebe warns that Paige is in for it when the twins come into their powers. Piper says she’ll take that “over fighting Zankou any day.” Neena and Hogan continue their journey up a steep cliff wall guided by little balls of light. Hogan makes a joke about it not being too hard and Neena quips back as she looks up at him that "At least the view's not half bad." That's when rocks start to fall. They manage to avoid them and then the bats come. Hogan freaks out at the sight of bats which gets Neena sounding sarcastic. The finally reach their destination which is basically hell on earth . . . the entrance to the Underworld. | PPT = Yes }} |} |} |} |} Gallery Covers I1 - Cover A.png|'Cover A' Art By: David Seidman I1 - Cover B.png|'Cover B' Pencils By: Mark Sparacio Colors By: Diogo Nascimento I1 - Cover C.png|'Cover C' Photo Cover I1 - Cover D.png|'Cover D' SDCC Cover Limited to 500 I1 - Cover E.png|'Cover E' Art By: David Seidman Second Printing I1 - Cover BU.png|'Unfinished Cover B' Pencils By: Mark Sparacio Colors By: Diogo Nascimento I1 - Cover CU.png|'Unfinished Cover C' Photo Cover Previews EB - I1 - Cover.jpg|Unused Cover SF - I1 - Cover.jpg|Unused Covers - Colors DH - I1 - P14.jpg|Page 14 DH - I1 - P18.jpg|Page 18 Dave Hoover 02.jpg|Pages 20 and 21 held by the artist, Dave Hoover DH - Unused Cover 01.png|'Unused Cover Inks' Art By: Dave Hoover DH - Unused Cover 02.png|'Unused Cover Inks' Art By: Dave Hoover DH - Unused Cover 03.png|'Unused Cover Pencils' Art By: Dave Hoover Ads I00 - Ad 3.png|Ad for Charmed Reviews Category:Story Arc 1 Category:Volume 1 Category:Season 9 Issues Category:Season 9 Category:Comic Issues Category:Volume 1 Issues